Attack on Armour
Nisashi had been meditating in the Land of Sea for nearly a full day. He was surrounded my hundreds of clones, all of whom had been used to immensely multiply the amount of energy he could gather through meditation. He had gained enough chakra to fuel him own reserves an incalculable amount of times over. He had planned to use his superhuman physique and strong willpower to continue his practice for hours if not days longer. He felt no drowsiness, nor thirst, nor hunger, all he felt was the energy flowing into his body. Suddenly, snow began falling across the area, as tumultuous winds and powerful currents of winds began encompassing the area, creating a veritable snow storm above the location of Nisashi. Yet, the very skies remained a bright blue, a seemingly incomprehensible seen - for where did the snow come from then? Nisashi felt the growth of pulsing chakra, increasing in magnitude as it did size, its very power increasing dramatically as a massive pale white creature formed above Nisashi, generating an awe-inspiring presence. The very appearance of this creature was significant, for its very mythical form indicated the presence of yet again another dream to Nisashi. In a deep, low, voice, the creature spoke. "Nisashi... After your previous battle with the monster... the land was brought into chaos... While you sent the monster back and weakened his power... He has come to conquer other lands in his thirst for power... Come with me to the land of snow... We have to stop him before he re-establishes his power..." In a deep manly voice, the creature was commandeering, exuding an aura of power, yet it sounded as if begging Nisashi to make his way there. Going onto ground level, the creature tried to urge Nisashi to get onto it. "Quick... time is running short..." it spoke. "Again?" Nisashi said as he rose to his feet and all of his clones poofed. "These dreams just keep getting freakier." With those words he mounted the majestic best prepared for whatever challenges his mind would throw at him this time. "I'll finally get the chance to squash that bug, let's ride!" As Nisashi got onto the beast, it would take off at an astounding speed. This beast was created by Saibo Kazahana, using the chakra beast's energy as a fuel to construct this solid creation. While its existence was temporary, its power was great enough to leave behind marks in history. When it began to fly, a vast whirlpool formed around itself, as if accelerating the creature to speeds untold. One thing was for certain, however, and that was Nisashi feeling at least 10 Gs of force as he rode on the creature, a testament to its incredible speed and sheer might. "Oh no... It's too late..." The creature spoke, as if despairing. Reaching a titanic castle, what Nisashi would see are the remnants of a war torn battlefield, asuras of various statures left behind wrecking havoc, and the very "feel" of the area sent into pure chaos. Out of the very landscape, a knight in shining armour would appear. With a cape reminiscent of Dracula, and his very aura exuding the feeling of death itself, it was clear that this man had been conquered by Bobu. "Hello my little man! You seem to be on a rush, to who knows what place! But I shall tell you this - you'll never escape!" Saibo laughed as his infected mind began conjuring otherworldly sights, as the very castle itself came alive. Thousands of monsters of incomprehensible form and design ran out of the castle, destroying and burning all they could find. The very land of snow began being filled with flames, and became totally unrecognizable. Blizzards came along, adding to the unreality of the situation, as Nisashi found himself in yet another situation of pure chaos. "THE LAND AND I ARE ONE!" Saibo spoke as Nisashi would perceive him disappear underground as if instantly, while Nisashi was forced to deal with the army. "Very well, send your masters at me all you wish, they shall all fall before me." With those words Nisashi donned his battle gear and stood facing the army that was approaching him. He held out his hand and with the same technique used to form his armor, and constructed a seemingly endless number of swords, axes, lances and any other weapons his mind could think up, all filled with explosive chakra and ready to be sent at his approaching enemies. The weapons would all glow, making each look like they were emerging from portals. "You shall not stand in my way." With that the weapons began firing into the crowd, each exploding violently as they made contact with the approaching crowd. "You shall bear witness to my power. My connection to the world gives me an infinite amount of chakra, allowing me to create an infinite number of weapons, you shall bear witness to how my Unlimited Blades Work!" The landscape would be tattered likely with large amounts of craters and shattered earth before Nisashi. These creatures would fall, yet, it would only be a dream for their defeat to be so simple. After all, which dream of chaos would allow for Nisashi to win so easily? As the hordes of monstrosities, Draculas, Mavises and Invisible Men fell before Nisashi's horde of weapons, there was a layer of darkness which had yet to be destroyed, a darkness that was encompassing the very castle itself. Growing in size and power, a voice bellowed. "Long ago in a distant land, I, Saibo! Shapeshifting Master of Armours unleashed an unspeakable evil!" Declaring this, the dark creature towered over the very battlefield, unleashing rocks from the ground and threw them, increasing their size and enhancing their speed as he did so. Flaunting its power, it bombarded the very battlefield, aiming to use the power of momentum to oppress Nisashi and the magical white creature, who was failing under the onslaught of enormous rocks. Nisahi quickly constructed a thick defensive wall above he and the creature. It would not hold for long, so he spoke to the creature he was riding. "Leave this place, I can handle this on my own." With those words he jumped off of the beast, through his own barrier and augmented his body as he smashed through the rocks with his bare hands, each time constructing a small platform to jump to the next, as he did this he also attempted to smash his way to Saibo. "You're in my way! Stand aside!" He spoke as he fired explosive weapons at saibo at every available oppurtunity. The enormous dark creature laughed at this foe, as the meteor shower fell with increased fervour and intensity. The speed and size of the meteors equally grew, as Saibo rebuffed his own assault through the massive dark creature. Its armour grew to become stronger, its defenses more impenetrable, as it laughed at Nisashi's incredible power. "I have defeated your kind in ages past, And I shall do so again!" Saibo roared as his construct battered and threw an ever greater number of rocks downward. The construct miraculously had over a thousand arms now, and its height continued to grow as lightning began zapping the entire area, electrifying all life forms. The magical white creature, then unleashed a legendary laser as it made its escape. Breaking the very foundation of the castle, The immutable body of Saibo fell downward into a chasm of fire, as it began following Nisashi's instruction to leave the place. "I'll come back to help you Nisashi! When all this is over I wil-" the creature was cut off as an enormous hook of lightning covered the creature, dragging and shocking it as it screamed in agony. "Foolish creation, you think I'll allow you to leave?" Saibo did a cruel laugh as he towered over the once majestic creature, reduced to a minuscule pitiful state. Continually zapping the creature, the rocks thrown bombarded it and the clones on the ground attacked it with all sorts of mythical artifacts, weakening it drastically. As all this happened, the Master Saibo removed his Ball from the construct, throwing it towards the creature and aiming to capture it as he fought against the exploding Nisashi. The ball would be intercepted by what seemed to be a construct of an arrow. Suddenly an entire army rose from over the horizon. Firing what seemed to be an endless barrage of arrows, with such precise accuracy that the creature who aided Nisashi would remain untouched. All mounted on golden horses, with weapons and armor to match. Many of the boulders being hurled would be destroyed by swarms of explosive arrows. The army charged the monsters defiling the creature, and drew swords and cut them down where they stood. They continued their onslaught on the ground, and helping Nisashi get closer to the rock thrower in the sky. Nisashi would not let their efforts be in vain. He opened the first gate and flowed so much electricity through his body that he look like a lightning strike moving upward until moments later he reached the multi-armed monstrosity and attempted to obliterate it with a single kick. It was of great success, yet to great failure as well. The physical means to subjugate the creature of Saibo's creation was but a mere ruse, for it was actually the murky chakra which was being channelled forth from Saibo which began influencing and taking control of the creature. Remnants of its previous personality were shattered to bits by Saibo's corrupted chakra, turning the creature into something else. Its black body grew as it begun firing lasers across the battlefield. Blasts of pure chakra, they were reminiscent of Tailed Beast Balls. Fundamentally a creature of seemingly limitless chakra, the dark creature began unleashing beams and whirlwinds of incredible ferocity and power, challenging the apparently unmatched army of Nisashi himself. The creature, with its incredible strength, used its twin wings to block Nisashi's lightning infused chakra kick, forming a psychic shield of incredible endurance, guarding the dark creature that was the castle-human. Flapping its very wings, it unleashed a devastating sandstorm of such magnitude where even a single sand particle could rend flesh from bone, pushing back all those who dared defied its Master's Balls. As all of the clones possessed the same natural energy absorbtion ability as their creator, they used their own reserves to strengthen their armor as well as forming massive shield walls made with the same properties of Adamantine Absorbing Chains to ab srob or atleast mitigate the massive blasts of chakra. In the same instance all clones that were able turned their arrows on the creature, with all that were able to hit serving to rapidly drain the beast of the creature. Nisashi wished the creature no ill will, but could see it was beyond saving. As his army help the creature at bay Nisashi prepared to face Saibo. Opening the first of the eight gates, he charged at the armored man and released a powerful bolt of lightning at him before aiming the full force of his fist at the man's sternum. Saibo stared on in interest. This man was indeed as the man Bobu had said he was - fundamentally defiant. Nevertheless it was prudent that he not get distracted. Conjuring the might of his very armour, a maelstrom of chakra winds emerged from his very body, coating him in a natural, storm-based defense. The whirlwinds would arise from his Chakra Vacuum: Potency Maximization, accelerating the chakra within his enormous stone based construct to absurd levels, kicking up dust and earth around himself. The lightning would hence be forced to diverge, becoming "earthed" in the most literal sense of the word. "YOUR MAGIC IS MINE!" Saibo laughed as he bellowed, his voice reverberating across the battlefield. His Electric Core, an artifact that he himself created, began pooling the very lightning into himself. "SUPERHERO! STATIC SHOCK WOOHOO!" Saibo cackled as the lightning pooled within Saibo's core, crackling with the full might of Nisashi's apparent attack, which then bombarded the battlefield in a display of lasers. The now corrupted creature, covering itself in its psychic defenses, dived down into the water. A veritable tornado formed around its very body as it flew, deeper and deeper, toward the bottom of the ocean. The lightning's effects, while extremely powerful, spread across the entire ocean, and the arrows, faced by the resistive forces of the very ocean, were forced to slow down in comparison to the creature, whom created a whirlpool from deep within the ocean, pulling all the arrows used around itself. Entering a new phase of development, the creature remained underwater, its powers growing from Saibo's corrupt energies. Nisashi decided to leave the creature be until it resurfaced. "This guy may as difficult to defeat as that crazy bug man." At that thought Nisashi's muscles bulged and a smile formed on his face. "You will not stop me from facing him!" He screamed in defiance as he charged at Saibo. "You will not stop me facing my true enemy!" He suddenly opened the second of the eight gates and his speed increased rapidly as Nisashi release a simple yet powerful punch, with so much force behind it that one would think they had just been hit by a mighty rasengan. Nisashi moved with such intensity that to an unenhanced eye he would have been invisible as he moved, and his punch even more so. "Let's see how strong your armor is, Knight." "HARD ENOUGH TO STAND FIRM!" Saibo bellowed as he allowed the earthen construct around himself to endure the impact of Nisashi's punch, sending Saibo flying far into the distance and crashing into a mountain, while bearing little to no visible injuries. "AND ERECT!" Saibo added on as he stood up straight, as if sneering at Nisashi's might. Saibo understood the powers of Nisashi should not be taken lightly, and began grabbing boulders from the mountain and flinging them at Nisashi. As these boulders flew, they grew in size as they formed into humongous clones. As they accelerated in the air, they became meteors which bombarded the battlefield where Nisashi was, striving to batter Nisashi into submission. "Storm, Earth and Fire! Heed my Call!" Saibo cried out in song, as lightning and fire began striking the area where Nisashi was, coating the rock clones in a multitude of elements and enhancing their defense as they fought against the beast Nisashi. Category:OnyxSea